Shag Me
by miinamiwa
Summary: Durante una de sus lecciones de Oclumencia, Snape se encuentra con una de las fantasías de Harry... en donde se encuentran los dos. Harry decide que pedira por lo que quiere.


Esta es una traducción del fic "Shag Me" de Undertaker Lau, ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece u.u

Dejo el link del fic original en Inglés en mi bio y gracias a Undertaker Lau por dejarme traducirlo :)

'Tomame'

Esas palabras salieron de su boca después de que Severus Snape vio particularmente una de sus muchas fantasías eróticas. Se había esforzado mucho últimamente para mantener al profesor de pociones lejos de ese sector de su mente por semanas. Si hubiera sido alguien más jodiendoselo sin sentido en sus sueños, Harry no habría intentado intensamente de esconder sus memorias de aquel hombre. Como podrías culpar a un chico de dieciséis años - cuya sangre eran prácticamente puras hormonas - de tener sueños húmedos? Sueños húmedos _muy_ recurrentes.

El problema era, que estos sueños le daban al profesor de pociones detalles que él hubiera querido mantener ocultos. De todas las personas que se hubieran podido enterar, tuvo que ser Snape. -Carajo - pero claro que si. Harry no estaba seguro de quien hubiera podido enterarse primero. Sus compañeros de cuarto tal vez? Hubo algunas ocasiones en las que olvido poner un hechizo silenciador antes de irse a la cama.

Muchos adolescentes lo utilizaban tan pronto lo aprendían por obvias razones. En su caso, de cualquier forma, era para ocultar sus pesadillas de sus amigos. El solo pensar en despertarlos con sus gritos de horror mientras las pesadillas se apoderaban de él era suficiente para hacerlo temblar. Aun así, sus razones para utilizar el hechizo cambiaron con el tiempo. Aun tenía esas horribles pesadillas, pero a veces tenía un descanso de ellas. En su lugar estaban esas fantasías calientes de él besándose frenéticamente con ese hombre alto y oscuro. Las dimensiones de esos sueños crecieron cuando se admitió a si mismo que estaba enamorado del murciélago de las mazmorras. Todo se volvió más sexy, más sucio, más caliente. Snape tomándolo sobre su escritorio en el salón de pociones. Snape tomándolo en la sala común de Gryffindor en donde cualquiera podría sorprenderlos haciéndolo. Snape tomándolo en su oficina mientras el resto de los estudiantes hacían sus pociones _a tan solo una puerta de madera de distancia._ En algunos de sus sueños, le era difícil contenerse de hacer tanto ruido mientras se tocaba a si mismo y Snape lo besaba sin sentido o metía su miembro en su boca para evitar el escándalo.

Aun durante las clases El-niño-que-vivió tenía dificultades para concentrarse y evitar pensar en lo ridículamente largos y delgados que eran los dedos del profesor de pociones. Manos manchadas de substancias, y duras de tanto revolver los ingredientes con una paleta. Él podía imaginarse como se sentirían esas manos en sus caderas, sosteniéndolo con un fuerte agarre y dejando marcas en su pálida piel, Severus marcándolo como suyo. Por Merlín, esa era una imagen mental que realmente le agradaba y con la que frecuentemente se masturbaba, nunca fallaba en hacerlo llegar con un gruñido.

El día que Dumbledore le dijo que sus lecciones de Oclumancia debían comenzar, el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza fue en lo completamente jodido que estaba. Snape nunca debía saberlo. A cualquier costo. Olvídate de evitar que el hombre entrara en su mente - esa era una batalla perdida, y el sabia reconocer la derrota - Harry ponía todo su empeño y fuerza en resguardar cualquier pensamiento vago y sueños de él, enterrándolos tan profundo en su mente que incluso se atrevía a creer que ni siquiera existían. Prefería admitir todo el abuso del que había sido víctima con los Dursley antes que dejar voluntariamente que el objeto de sus deseos supiera cuanto lo prendía, más seguido que nunca, por el simple hecho de estar en el mismo cuarto que él hablando... Merlín, _su voz_... Sus tonos bajos, profundos y amenazantes lo reducían a nada. Una muy excitada y frustrada masilla adolescente, pero masilla ni más ni menos, maleable y lista para cualquier cosa.

Así que cuando Snape accidentalmente vio una de esas memorias y huyo de su mente, lo único que pudo decir fue 'tómame'.

Podía ver la lujuria en sus negros ojos. El shock también, obviamente, pero pronto fue reemplazado por el deseo con cada segundo que pasaba. El cuarto estaba completamente en silencio. Nadie era lo suficientemente suicida como para venir a las nueve de la noche a la oficina de Snape a menos que el castillo estuviera en llamas y callándose a pedazos, y aun así eso no era una excusa suficiente.

'Tómame. Ahora.' exhaló.

Severus gruñó ante la orden pero levanto a Harry de la incómoda silla en la que estaba sentado. Harry se apresuró a enganchar sus piernas en las caderas del otro y comenzó a besar al otro mago sin sentido. Los gemidos se escapaban de su garganta. _Oh Merlín... A caso viviría para lamentar esto?_

Estaba bien, no? Solo un acostón. Era algo sin compromiso. La lujuria no necesitaba del amor o algún otro sentimiento para esos efectos. Esto no era hacer el amor, ni siquiera tener sexo... Era solo un acostón. Tan fácil como decirlo, no? Solo un acostón. Nada importante. Solo un acostón. Algo de lo que podías deshacerte cuando estaba hecho. Solo un acostón.

Claro?

Claro.

Harry sintió que lo recostaban en un sillón. _Lo ves? Puedes coger y hacer el amor en una cama o en cualquier lugar, mientras que los sillones son para acostones rápidos. No hay apego. No tiene significado._

Por un minuto Harry se sintió orgulloso de su extraño razonamiento. Entonces sintió las uñas en sus pezones y los dientes se enterraron en su carne. Estas no eran mordidas juguetonas, más bien mordidas completas que inducían dolor. _Morder está bien. Es como besar, solo que aquí hay un ganador._ Esto describía perfectamente el estado mental del Legilimens.

El muchacho se le había ofrecido el mismo. Quien podría rechazar tan exquisito, apetitoso, y hermoso trasero cuando tan voluntariamente se le ofrecía? No Severus Snape. El ser testigo del sucio secretito del jovencito lo había dejado en shock al principio, pero mientras más lo pensaba y se daba cuenta de que aquel joven y poderoso mago lo deseaba a él - _a él! Por el amor de Merlín!_ \- bueno, digamos que la razón y su auto control volaron por la ventana.

'Por favor... Ah... Por favor'

Y ahora el chico estaba gimiendo y _suplicando._ Severus gruñó. Rara vez era gentil e iba despacio cuando se encontraba en este tipo de situaciones pero por Merlín! El chico que toda bruja y mago esperaban que derrotara al Señor Oscuro estaba gimiendo, retorciéndose de placer y _rogando_ por sus atenciones. Rogando por más, suplicándole que lo hiciera suyo justo ahí y justo ahora. Santa gracia, siempre pensó que el muchacho sería su destrucción pero nunca visualizó siquiera que esto pudiera pasar.

Snape desvaneció sus ropas y de repente Harry sintió el contacto de su piel contra la del otro, volviéndolo dolorosamente consiente del hecho de que su erección palpitaba al sentir el frio aire de las mazmorras, arqueando su espalda para sentir el calor del otro hombre. Esto lo hizo sentir la firme erección de su profesor apretarse contra sus muslos. Por Merlín, el hombre era _tan grande_. _Está bien dotado,_ Harry pensó. Él gruñó y separó más sus piernas para acomodar al otro entre sus muslos. Sabía que tendría que pasar un infierno después, pero por ahora, Harry se concentraba en los espasmos de placer que sentía. Quien habría pensado que sus pezones eran tan malditamente sensibles?

'Cuantos hombres te han tenido, Potter?'

'Eh?'

'Dije' un gruñido escapo de su garganta, 'que para cuantos hombres has abierto las piernas.' El hombre lo miraba con cinismo. El chico, o estaba basándose en sus instintos, o había tenido algún - o al menos dos - encuentros con algún fan adorador que se volvió _compañero de cama_ para satisfacer sus necesidades. Severus no iba a ofenderse a este nivel, él aún tenía algo de orgullo dentro.

'N-ninguno' exclamó el chico. Su respiración era entrecortada y salía de sus enrojecidos labios con gran dificultad.

'No me mientas' siseo, y sintió un extraño sentimiento de satisfacción fuera de lugar cuando vio que el adolescente tembló. Aun podía inspirar un poco de miedo en el chico a pesar de la situación. 'Por última vez. _Dime. Cuantos._ ' obligó a que las caderas del chico se quedaran quietas, prohibiéndole obtener algo de alivio al frotarse contra su piel.

'Ninguno, lo juro! Necesito más! Te necesito!' sollozó, tratando de fundir su cuerpo con el del otro, presionando su espalda contra el sillón, buscando algo de fricción contra su palpitante erección. Cuando entendió que el agarre de Snape en sus caderas era demasiado fuerte para él, presionó sus talones en la espalda baja de su profesor, obligándolo abruptamente a caer sobre él.

Severus murmuró un hechizo de limpieza y otro de lubricación en sus dedos y comenzó a circular y presionar un nudillo dentro de la apretada entrada. El chico suspiró, pero lo recibió al apoyarse en sus hombros para facilitarle la entrada, articulando un 'si...' entre sus apretados dientes.

Podría ser verdad? Podría ser el chico-maravilla un virgen? No creía que fuera así debido a las miradas sucias que le lanzaban. Algunas personas incluso se veían listas para invadir ese pequeño cuerpo y hacerle cosas inimaginables. Presionó su dedo aún más adentro y sintió como los músculos se contraían alrededor de él, vio a Harry respirar profundamente para relajarse. Esa vista le dio más placer... Carajo.

Carajo. Carajo del carajo. Carajo. _Merlín me ayude. Es virgen. Ca-ra-jo._

Severus Snape de ninguna manera era un hombre gentil, o, Merlín lo impida, un hombre amoroso, pero él sabía que tan sometido se podía sentir uno cuando alguien más tenía sus dedos en tu trasero. Era algo íntimo, terrorífico hasta cierto punto, estar a merced de alguien más, _era mostrar debilidad._

Permitir que otra persona te toque de esta manera era empoderarlo a que te hiciera lo que fuera, bien podrían comenzar a romperte de esta manera. Pedazo. Por. Pedazo. Si eso era lo que querían.

Severus no era tan insensible como todo el mundo quería pensar. Él le daría al chico la preparación necesaria. Curvando sus dedos dentro del apretado pasaje, primero los embadurno con lubricante, después los sacó para volver a meterlos con más de la sustancia a base de agua. El segundo dedo dejó a Harry en shock por unos segundos y detuvo cualquier movimiento, acariciando con su otra mano la erección del muchacho, que se había desvanecido un poco por el dolor. Frotando el líquido que goteaba de su punta, dejó que sus dedos vagaran sobre su piel jalando y acariciando con sus uñas, sosteniendo sus testículos y jalándolos de vez en cuando. Cuando lo distrajo lo suficiente, retomó su principal actividad, moviendo sus dedos como si fueran tijeras, ampliando los músculos. Ahora, si tan solo pudiera encontrar la...

'Ahí! De nuevo!'

Pareciera que el chico era un poco expresivo y tendiente a demandas jadeantes últimamente, aunque no estuviera en posición de hacerlas.

'A caso estamos impacientes, señor Potter?'

No hubiera quitado esa sonrisa de su rostro aunque hubiera podido. Merlín, ese joven era tan maleable, sumiso ante su toque. Se sintió orgulloso. Dando el control así de fácil. _Definitivamente sin sentido de auto preservación._ Y aun así esto lo excitaba mucho. Harry, más poderoso de lo que probablemente imaginaba, aceptando sus arremetidas con su pequeño cuerpo, abandonándose a la sensibilidad de su recién despierto cuerpo. _Tan erótico._

Añadió un tercer dedo y frenéticamente _atacó_ al chico- maravilla, que en algún momento comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia abajo, fundiendo sus movimientos.

'Veo que te acostumbraste. Quieres tu recompensa?'

'Si...'

Seve-Snape, tenía que ser Snape y quedarse así- dejo de atenderlo y tomó el miembro curveado de Harry, obligándolo a quejarse de la manera tan dura como era tratado. _No es un amante, solo es un acostón._ Se recordó a sí mismo. _Solo un acostón._

'Sí, por favor...' no podría seguir así. Podía sentir su interior temblando desde hace rato.

'Así está mejor. Ahora...'

Los dedos de Snape rozaron su próstata y le enviaron una ola de puro placer. Aun así pudo sentir como se retiraban los dedos y estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando el dolor lo invadió mientras Snape lo llenaba con su miembro.

Una vez acomodado en la pequeña, apretada y caliente entrada de Harry, Severus tuvo que contenerse de hacer cualquier movimiento. El joven necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a la invasión. Lo vio reacomodar sus caderas en el sillón y vio cómo su miembro se enterraba aún más adentro y gruñó. _Tan hambriento de mi..._

El solo pensar que poseía al elegido de esta manera era inconcebible. Apenas pudo reprimir el sentimiento de querer cogerse a Harry hasta que atravesara los cojines y hasta que perdiera el conocimiento, sin fijar un ritmo, dándosela rápido y duro. Sin embargo, opto por otra forma de ritmo enloquecedor y comenzó a moverse de manera dolorosamente lenta y con largas estocadas, tomándose su tiempo y poseyéndolo a su propio paso, sin importarle las necesidades de Harry, quien estaba casi llorando debajo de él agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro. Su cuerpo lo aceptaba perfectamente, envolviendo su longitud en una caverna estrecha, cómoda y caliente. Podía sentir los inútiles intentos de Harry para que fuera más rápido, pero no se rendiría. El chico se lo pediría, lo haría _suplicarle_ por ello.

'Dígame, señor Potter, que es lo que quiere?'

'P-por favor... Mas rápido...'

Oh, ya estaba tan cerca. Y ese sentimiento de poder que le hacía impedirle llegar cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo. Su sonrisa creció en sus labios. Por Merlín, cuanto disfrutaba esto. Tal vez un poquito... demasiado... mucho? Estaba mal, y seguramente el lobo le arrancaría la cabeza si se enteraba de esto, pero... _No hay que pensar en esas cosas cuando tengo a un joven debajo de mí, está bien?_

No había reto en esos ojos verdes inundados con lujuria y deseo, solo había abandono al otorgarle a Severus el poder decidir cuándo le estaba permitido terminar. Ahora, si tan solo el chico fuera igual de sumiso y dócil en clase, acaso no sería eso un logro? El pensamiento lo hizo golpear su próstata con más fuerza de la que había usado al penetrar al chico hasta ahora. Un gemido amortiguado y débil salió de su boca.

 _Pero que tenemos aquí? Tratando de contenerte, Potter? Ahora, después de todo? Yo creo que no..._

'Vas a gritar, Potter. Haré que grites hasta que te acabes la voz. Fui lo suficientemente claro?'

La amenaza estaba presente. Tan pronto como termino de hablar, Severus jalo a Harry para sentarlo en su regazo y apretó un pezón entre sus dedos callosos. Harry dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado, exponiendo y ofreciendo la suave piel de su cuello a cualquier ataque.

 _Y si quiera se da cuenta de lo sumiso que es? Quien podría resistir tal invitación?_ El maestro de pociones hundió sus dientes en la tierna piel, mordiendo sin contenerse y al tanto de que el muchacho portaría moretones por días, aunque realmente no le importó.

'Vamos... Dilo... Sabes que lo quieres, eh? Que es lo que quieres, Harry?'

Su cabeza se enderezó tan rápido que pensó que al día siguiente sufriría de tortícolis. Harry! Lo había llamado por su primer nombre! Eso haría las cosas más difíciles cuando llegara el momento de dejar todo esto atrás y seguir adelante, pero él lo había llamado Harry!

'Cógeme Severus. Dámelo duro, rápido, fuerte y profundo. Hazme _sentirte por días._ Hazme no tener otra opción más que sentarme raro cada que me recargue en cualquier superficie debido a lo adolorido que estará mi trasero.'

De donde carajo salió eso? Siempre y cuando el hombre arremetiera con pequeñas estocadas rítmicas a sus caderas, él era capaz de decir esas palabras sin vergüenza? Era eso mejor o peor que los ruidosos y entrecortados gemidos y ruidos que había estado haciendo? Bien, Harry se sintió apenado de igual modo. Al menos, con sus gemidos, tenía la excusa de no poder controlar lo que escapaba de sus labios. En cambio en ese momento... Eso era otra historia. Aunque su cerebro no operaba a la misma capacidad, había hecho un solo-Merlín-sabe-como para decir lo que había dicho. Y a su profesor, ni más ni menos. De nuevo, considerando que estaban en el medio de... En serio era tan malo? Considerando todo, el optó por un 'no'. Ya tendría tiempo de patearse a sí mismo el trasero por esto después. Por ahora, y Merlín le ayude, _ahora_ , era en lo que él tenía que concentrarse, mientras Snape lo empujaba de nuevo en el sillón, manteniendo sus piernas ampliamente separadas y hundiéndose en él con tal fuerza y precisión, que golpeó su centro y lo hizo gritar de placer.

Santa gracia, sí que el chiquillo tenía un lenguaje muy sucio. Después de pedirle que se acostara con él, ahora lo obligaba a desatar la bestia que llevaba dentro y rogaba ser tomado más duro y más profundo? El seria su muerte algún día, eso sería... Severus accedió felizmente y aceleró el ritmo, volviendo los movimientos frenéticos, solo golpeando su centro de placer de vez en cuando pero siendo recompensado con gritos de puro placer cada vez que lo hacía. Harry enterró sus uñas en sus hombros y las arrastró hacia abajo, perdiéndose en las sensaciones, dando la bienvenida al cambio de ritmo.

Harry intentó llevar una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos para masturbarse, pero Snape la alejó de un manotazo.

'No' gruñó en un tono que dejo en claro que no toleraría nada más que sumisión absoluta.

'Cerca... E-estoy cerca...'

Severus tomo el miembro de Harry desde la base, extrayendo un sonido agudo desde su garganta, para poder hundirse un par de veces más en ese delicioso trasero, enterrándose por completo, sintiendo sus testículos estrellarse contra los firmes glúteos, rotando sus caderas para golpear su próstata deliberadamente una y otra vez, sabiendo bien que sus dedos impedían que el chico se liberase.

Entonces lo soltó y se hundió en Harry dos o tres veces más, antes de que el adolescente llegara al clímax entre sus cuerpos, liberando su semilla y gritando su nombre. Después de ser testigo de la desvergonzada y perversa muestra del orgasmo de su pareja, Severus se hundió en él una vez más antes de dejar que su propio clímax se apoderara de él, sintiendo las delicadas paredes que lo envolvían.

Sev-Snape atrapo su aliento en un beso y luego salió de él. Harry soltó un pequeño gemido. _Ser así de sensible es ridículo._ Harry sintió como si estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento pero Snape, al quitarse de encima y limpiar sus cuerpos con hechizos no verbales lo hizo concentrarse de nuevo. El hombre se puso una bata de baño negra y conjuro un vaso de agua para Harry, el cual lo agradeció ya que su garganta dolía un poco. Al sentarse, un espasmo de dolor lo invadió y dejó escapar un pequeño quejido, ahogándolo cuando se llevó el vaso a los labios.

'Te encuentras bien?' _puede que actúe como un soberano bastardo, pero tampoco iría tan lejos como para ignorar esto._

'Si...'

Una respuesta débil más que nada. El chico aún estaba sonrojado, puede que fuera por la reciente actividad o por vergüenza. Tal vez ambas? La sonrisa se abrió camino hacia sus labios una vez más.

'Tu ropa está en la mesita de café. Quiero creer que puedes encontrar la salida de mis habitaciones por ti mismo?'

El tono de Snape no había sido descortés, y Harry pensó que eso era algo bueno. Asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie con sus piernas temblorosas, imaginó que así se sentía pararse sobre gelatina dado lo débil que estaba. O tal vez como un ciervo recién nacido?

Mientras se vestía, estaba completamente alerta de que Snape aún estaba del otro lado del sillón, a unos pocos centímetros de él, a pesar de lo que había dicho previamente. Cada que movía sus caderas, podía sentir lo que era una mezcla de lubricante y semen frotándose aún en él. También se sentía raro el tener la piel aun ligeramente ensanchada, asumió que eso tomaría un poco más de tiempo para que volviera a la normalidad. _Caminar de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor va a ser tan divertido..._ Pensó, pero su mal humor desapareció tan pronto como llego.

Recogió su varita de la mesita y se volteó para encontrar a Snape viéndolo fijamente. Su profesor no estaba quejándose o juzgándolo por primera vez. Si acaso parecía calmado y vigilaba al león, considerando si realmente se sentía bien o no. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, el hombre era decente cuando no estaba ocupado portándose como un imbécil con él.

'Buenas noches, profesor Snape.'

'Buenas noches, señor Potter.'

Con esto, Harry cerró la puerta a su perfecta tarde. Tomó su mochila a su salida de la oficina de Snape y lentamente se dirigió hacia la torre. Cada paso le recordaba lo que había pasado. Se sentía cálido y feliz. Había sido solo un acostón, pero por la barba de Merlín, que buen acostón! Ya lidiaría con el resto luego, por ahora, todo era perfecto.


End file.
